Demons
Demons are an essential part of the world of Occultation, 72 of which can be encountered. Story In the beginning, the goddess Tiira used her light to illuminate the entirety of existence. However, one small part was left in darkness. This darkness gave birth to Ziminiar, the first demon. Feeling like Tiira and her creations were going against the natural chaotic state of the cosmos, Ziminiar vowed to fight against her for all eternity and created the other demons to serve as his army. Ziminiar also created four archdemons who were almost his equal in strength to rule over large groups of smaller demons. Groups Demons can be divided into five groups. These groups are # Tyrannical demons, ruled by Ziminiar, the creator of demonkind # Infernal demons, ruled by Corson, the blazing archdemon # Abyssal demons, ruled by Ariton, the drowned archdemon # Primal demons, ruled by Amaymon, the vicious archdemon # Material demons, ruled by Mammon, the avaricous archdemon Based on their personalities and abilities, humans have an affinity for one of them and thus have a much easier time controlling them. Infernal demons are usually driven by anger, passion or love for destruction, having powers that are quite destructive and often relate to fire or heat in some way. Abyssal demons are much calmer and emotionally savvy, often using others for their goals, controlling water, something relating to it, or being able to influence others in certain ways. While Wild demons act mostly according to instincts, they are overall much less aggressive and have a strong connection to nature, often having powers relating to either flora, fauna or life in general. They are the opposite of Material demons, which are more calculating and intelligent, but are also lacking any emotions, not caring about any pain they might be causing. However, they also don't take any pleasure from it. Fittingly, they usually have mechanical powers or are otherwise very straightforward in what they can do. There are still those demons that fit into none of the above groups. These are categorized as Tyrannical demons. A lot of them are some of the most powerful demons in existence. Their powers don't have any overarching theme and their characteristics are just as diverse. Some, like Bael, are more ruthless and enjoy seeing others suffer, while others, like Orobas, are surprisingly helpful and cooperative, having little to no ulterior motives. For humans to control these demons, they need to have an innate connection to the occult or otherwise have strong magical abilities. Trinkets Every demon is bound to a trinket and has to serve whoever wields it. Trinkets can take many different forms. From weapons to common everyday items, as long as powerful magic is used to bind a demon to it, any object can become one. While some demons don't seem to mind it, others feel trapped by their trinkets and try everything to break free from it, which can be achieved by destroying the trinket. This is easier said than done because cautious sorcerers also cast protective spells to prevent exactly that from happening. A destroyed trinket usually means grave danger for the person that was wielding it, since freed demons can be quite vengeful and most of the time attack immediately. Trinkets in gameplay terms are equipment that can be worn like armor or weapons. A character can only equip one trinket at a time. This allows them to use the power of the bound demon and summon them during combat. List of Demons # Bael # Agares # Vassago # Gamigin # Barbas # Valefar # Aamon # Barbatos # Paimon # Buer # Gusion # Sitri # Bileth # Leraje # Eligor # Zepar # Botis # Bathin # Sallos # Purson # Morax # Ipos # Aim # Naberius # Glasya-Labolas # Buné # Ronové # Berith # Astaroth # Forneus # Foras # Asmodeus # Gaiap # Furfur # Marchosias # Stolas # Phenex # Halphas # Malphas # Raym # Focalor # Vepar # Sabnock # Shax # Viné # Bifrons # Vual # Haagenti # Crocell # Furcas # Balaam # Allocer # Caim # Murmur # Orobas # Gremory # Ose # Amy # Orias # Vapula # Zagan # Valak # Andras # Flauros # Andrealphus # Kimaris # Amdusias # Belial # Decarabia # Seere # Dantalion # Andromalius